Rose Red
by Snow Childe
Summary: A werewolf prowls the village of Angelus, preying on the untouched innocence of one woman; that is, until she provokes the desire of a new neighbor ...
1. speculation

Title: **Rose Red**  
Rating: **R**  
Fandom: **Final Fantasy 7**

Author's Notes: This chapter was heavily revised due to the vast shivers that crawled viciously up my spine. The numbers of characters were lessened and the plotline was profoundly _modified._ I suppose that for my lack of updates, I've supplied you faithful readers with a better version of _Beauty and the Beast_ with a distorted twist, considering the new insertion of alternate reality. [ 11/28/02 ]

****

Warning: Your usual mild sex scenes and the whatnots lying about in an R-rated fic. This chapter contains slight some of the aforementioned but not too much of it, so be careful kiddies.

****

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns; I do not.

Black velvet caressed the cosmic sky, scintillating specs of moongold littering the dark blanket of twilight. The Evening Goddess bathed herself in silver flourish, her exquisite diamond-speckled gown tracing down the endless night in tranquil rivers. The crescent moon hung in the sky, radiating a silver glow to the areas her impalpable fingers could grasp. The willow trees that drooped solemnly over the indigo rivers were illuminated with a heavenly beam, creating new trees of forbidden beauty, and the dragonflies that danced in circles around the growing plant zigzagged themselves away, afraid that they would disturb the beauty of perfection.

A white stallion galloped silently into Angelus, an isolated village that protected the perilous, wind-capped mountains and then trotted quietly towards the other precincts of the illustrious Manoir Foncé d'Ange. The rider glanced at the silhouette of the mansion, his blood red eyes blazing with hidden intentions. The mysterious figure dismounted the horse and opened the black iron gates and walked down the cobblestone path to reach the front doors of the manor.

As if under invisible control, the large vintage doors opened with a strident creak, almost inviting him with open arms. The shade of obscurity possessed him, controlled him, hypnotized him and suddenly, with no purpose of his own, his legs walked inside, the doors slamming shut behind him.

Hidden behind a lonesome willow tree was the shape of a young lady, her cold, crimson eyes gazing at the disappearing man. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced quickly at the stallion that stared back at her with an unusual jade-hued gaze. A vicious, almost tantalizing, shiver tiptoed up her spine and without another thought, she dashed back into Central Square, dodging the dead branches on the ground and retreated into the luscious gardens in the back of another palace.

On her way back, she failed to notice the red eyes that followed her every stride.

*

Carefully and noiselessly, she entered the palace through the posterior doors of the dungeon and attempted to close it without the booming creaks that accompanied them. Sapphire orbs managed to shine through the veil of sinister shadows and, noticeable as they were, she also dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. However, that was suddenly tossed aside as a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her against a lean, muscular physique that she felt through the barriers of clothing. She would have yelped if not for the hand that abruptly covered her mouth.

She gasped and tensed.

Then, a warm breath invaded her space, tickling the sensitive flesh of her exposed décolletage and whispered something so bloodcurdling, yet enticing at the same time. She relaxed slightly in his arms and rested her hands on his one that was still wrapped around her. Shortly after, they dropped to her side as his hands softly roamed the area between her thighs. His other hand still covered her lips, knowing the urge for her to moan was at its peak.

That was cast away as if it were a fleeting thought when she unexpectedly escaped his grasp and ran up the dungeon rungs.

His blue eyes flashed silver and his lips curved into a deceptive smile, ivory fangs protruding from his lips.

*

Night was breaking into day, and he watched her sleeping form from his velvet chair, admiring the curves that was blanketed under violet satin coverlets. A shaft of light slipped between heavy curtains, careful not to disturb the slumbering angel. She shifted slightly underneath the blankets and flipped the cover away with a dainty, unconscious kick, revealing long, slender peach-softened legs. His eyes examined her face before roaming down her body, as if unclothing her with just his sight.

He felt heat form between his legs and a grunt escaped his lips. With the slither of his wet tongue, he caressed the outline of teeth. Again, he was unable to taste her last night, and he cursed himself wickedly when he was presented with a full moon, signifying the new mating season.

His eyes glazed over when she relocated herself on the bed, tossing about between knotted blankets tied around her limbs. Without thinking, his hand slipped into his pants and began stroking the hardened length that formed between his thighs. His free hand latched onto the armrest and clawed at the delicate velvet as he approached climax. Simply watching the girl had set him off, and it didn't help matters when his mating season was in full play.

She was free for taking; she was asleep, vulnerable. 

He figured, however, that it was much better when she declined him. She was _his_ forbidden fruit and was much more enviable when she fought him. The game of cat-and-mouse had a sure contribution in the road of seduction.

Besides, having sex during a blue moon was more pleasurable and it wasn't that far away either.

All thoughts were broken when a fervent sensation surged through his body. His quiet moans and sultry liquid that laced his fingers proved his mounting release. His hold on the chair loosened and he leaned back against the chair.

He murmured something that sounded like a promise, directed at the woman sleeping away. His words were carried away into air and only the imaginary starlets were able to hear it.

__

I will have you.

*

Her eyelids fluttered open like newborn butterflies ready for first flight, and she carefully sat up. She surveyed the room and found that he wasn't there. On most occasions, she would see him elegantly sitting on the chair across the room, watching her like a hawk would for prey. Still puzzled, she crawled out of bed and stretched, her nightgown rising more than halfway above her knees.

She quickly jogged to the balcony doors and opened them wide, then stepped out to inhale the scent of morning air. The usual village clamor and bustle were beginning, increasing by the moment. She muttered something incoherent, something about shopping for fresh groceries, and when that was planned on her mind it was dead set.

*

Town girls sitting around the marvelous central fountain gossiped amongst each other and, while picking up bread from the outside stalls of bakeries, she was able to pick at the few words they spoke.

"Lord Valentine … yes … new neighbour."

"Oh … so cute!"

"… Beautiful … yes, yes … rumors … enchanted horse … odd, yes?"

"… Vampire …"

"Don't be silly!"

Her lips were set into a grim line when she heard _'enchanted horse'_ and _'vampire'._ Surely her thoughts were mere coincidences when she spied on their new neighbour that appeared last night.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

A deep, tenor voice interrupted her from her current thoughts, and she spun around to meet another pair of rare crimson-rusted eyes. For a moment, she felt lost, dazed in his hypnotizing gaze. She shook it off; nevertheless, a small part of her was still entranced.

A faint smirk appeared on his lips.

"I was hoping you could direct me to Manoir de Paradis and could possibly tell me who owns the abode."

She hesitated before responding, "My master."

"Your … master?" His eyebrows shot skyward, his voice escalating in marvel. "… How … peculiar it is for someone to own a lady. No one is known to do that anymore except …"

"Except?" She further prodded him for an answer.

"It's nothing." He replied quickly. "I shall be off then. A pleasure … meeting you. Hopefully, I'll see you again."

Before she had time to open her mouth, he turned away and stalked off into a dark alleyway.

__

He's an odd one.

A squeal erupted in the Town Square and, surprised, the girl turned around.

Other females gathered around and held up a parchment paper that stated an invitation to a masquerade ball held in Master Strife's honour.

__

What?

She walked towards the huddling group and listened carefully for details that could possibly be said.

"He's so handsome!" One of them gushed and showed her invitation to the rest. "And how unusual! No men invited to this ball."

"Maybe he's finally choosing a mistress!"

A clatter of squeals echoed about the area. The young maiden winced and retreated back to her so-called home, back to her master. She sighed in discontent, knowing that Master Strife had far more devious intentions than just a mere celebration of entertainment. Furthermore, during these special events, she was confined to her room for reasons she was unaware of.

__

Another night of solitude, She sighed to herself._ This is the deplorable life you live, Tifa Lockheart. And you're stuck with it._


	2. french version 1

Title: **Rose Red**  
Rating: **R**  
Fandom: **Final Fantasy 7**

Author's Note: People wanted French but somehow … I felt rather uncomfortable with the fact that a foreign language would be incorporated with a story that was supposed to be in English. Yes, when I read my older version, I was rather taken aback by the audacity I attempted at fitting it in. Unfortunately, I don't like it anymore. But a lot of you missed the French, so I've provided you with a French version. _Remember: My French is not good so there might be some grammatical errors ( if not a lot )._

****

French Version

Le velours noir a caressé le ciel cosmique, scintillating specs de jeter des détritus de moongold la couverture sombre de crépuscule. La Déesse de Soir s'est baignée dans l'argent fleurit, son tracer de robe de diamant speckled exquis en bas la nuit interminable dans les rivières tranquilles. La lune de croissant pendue dans le ciel, rayonner une lueur argente aux domaines ses doigts de impalpable pourrait saisir. Les arbres de saule qui ont baissé solennellement par-dessus les rivières d'indigo ont été illuminés avec un rayon céleste, créer les nouveaux arbres de beauté défendue, et le dragonflies qui a dansé dans les cercles vers la plante croissante s'est zigzagué loin, craintif qu'ils dérangeraient la beauté de perfection.

Un stallion blanc galopé silencieusement dans l'Angélus, un village isolé qui a protégé les périlleuses, les montagnes de vent plafonné et alors trotté silencieusement vers les autres enceintes du Manoir Foncé d glorieux'Ange. Le cavalier a jeté un coup d'oeil à la silhouette du manoir, son sang ses yeux rouges qui flamboyent avec les intentions cachées. La figure mystérieuse a démonté le cheval et a ouvert les portails de fer noirs et marché en bas le sentier de cobblestone pour atteindre les portes de devant du manoir. 

Comme si sous le contrôle invisible, les grandes portes de vintage ont ouvert avec un grincement de strident, presque inviter lui à bras ouverts. L'ombre d'obscurité l'a possédé, l'a réglé, l'a hypnotisé et soudain, avec aucun but de son possède, ses jambes marchées à l'intérieur, les portes qui claquent ferment derrière lui.

Caché derrière un arbre de saule de lonesome était la forme d'une jeune dame, son rhume, les yeux cramoisis regardant l'homme qui disparaît. Ses yeux sont devenus plus étroits, et elle a jetté un coup d'oeil rapidement au stallion qui a dévisagé le dos à elle avec un regard de fatigué hued insolite. Un vicieux, presque allécher, frissonne marché sur la pointe des pieds en haut son épine et sans un autre a pensé, elle a précipiter le dos dans le Carré Central, esquiver les branches mortes sur le sol et reculé dans les jardins succulents dans le dos d'un autre palais. 

Sur son dos de façon, elle n'a pas remarqué les yeux rouges qui elle ont suivi chaque pas.

*

La nuit se cassait dans le jour, et il a regardé sa forme qui dort de sa chaise de velours, admirer les courbes qui a été couverte sous les couvre-lits de satin violets. Un arbre de lumière a glissé entre les rideaux lourds, prudents pour ne pas déranger l'ange de slumbering. Elle a changé légèrement au-dessous des couvertures et a inversé la couverture loin avec un coup de pied délicat et inconscient, révéler long, les jambes pêche amolli svelte. Ses yeux ont examiné sa face avant d'errer en bas son corps, comme si unclothing elle avec seulement sa vue. 

Il la forme de chaleur de feutre entre ses jambes et un grognement s'est échappé les lèvres. Avec le slither de sa langue mouillée, il a caressé le schéma de dents. Encore, il était incapable pour goûter son hier soir, et il s'est maudit méchamment quand il a été présenté avec une lune pleine, signifier la nouvelle saison qui accouple. 

Ses yeux glacés par-dessus quand elle s'est relogée sur le lit, lancer d'entre knotted couvre lié vers ses membres. Sans penser, sa main glissée dans le sien halète et a commencé à caresser la longueur durcie qui a formé entre ses cuisses. Son est accroché à main levée l'accoudoir et a griffé au velours délicat comme il a approché le point culminant. Simplement regarder la fille l'avait réglé de, et il a fait'les questions d'aide de t quand sa saison qui accouple était dans la pièce pleine. 

Elle était libre pour prendre; elle dormait, vulnérable. 

Il a calculé, cependant, qui c'était beaucoup meilleur quand elle l'a décliné. Elle était _son_ fruit défendu et était beaucoup plus enviable quand elle l'a battu. Le jeu de chat-et-la souris avait une contribution sûre dans la route de séduction. 

En plus, le sexe qui a pendant une lune bleue était plus de pleasurable et il wasn't qui au loin ou. 

Toutes pensées ont été cassées quand une sensation fervente a bondi par son corps. Son liquide calme de moans et sultry qui a lacé ses doigts a prouvé son relâchement qui monte. Sa prise sur la chaise desserrée et il se s'est renversé contre la chaise. 

Il a murmuré quelque chose que semblé aime une promesse, dirigée à la femme qui dort loin. Son mots ont été emporté dans l'air et seulement le starlets imaginaire pouvaient l'entendre. 

__

Je vous aurai. 

*

Ses paupières palpitées ouvrent aiment les papillons nouveau-nés prêts pour le premier vol, et elle a assis soigneusement en haut. Elle a examiné la salle et a trouvé qu'il wasn't là-bas. Sur la plupart des occasions, elle le verrait élégamment la séance sur la chaise à travers la salle, regarder elle comme un faucon ferait pour la proie. Toujours confondu, elle a rampé de lit et tendu, son nightgown se qui s'élève plus qu'à mi-chemin au-dessus de ses genoux. 

Elle rapidement a fait le jogging aux portes de balcon et les a ouverts large, a marché alors hors pour inhaler l'odeur d'air de matin. La clameur normaux de village et la confusion commençaient, augmenter par le moment. Elle a marmonné quelque chose incohérent, quelque chose de commercial pour les courses fraîches, et quand cela a été planifié sur son esprit c'était la série morte.

*

Les filles de ville asseyantes vers la fontaine centrale merveilleuse potiné parmi chaque autre et, en prenant pain de l'hors des stalles de boulangeries, elle pouvait choisir au peu de mots qu'ils ont parlé. 

"Valentine de seigneur … oui … le nouveau voisin." 

"Oh … si mignon!" 

"… Beau … oui, oui … les rumeurs … a enchanté le cheval … bizarre, oui?" 

"… Vampire …"

"Mettre't est bête!" 

Ses lèvres ont été réglées dans une ligne menaçante quand elle a entendu _'le cheval enchanté'_ et _'le vampire'_. Sûrement ses pensées étaient de simples coïncidences quand elle a épié leur nouveau voisin qui a apparu hier soir.

"M'excuser, Manquer?" 

Une profonde, la voix de ténor l'a interrompue de ses pensées actuelles, et elle a tourné vers rencontrer une autre paire de yeux cramoisi rouillés rares. Pour un moment, elle le feutre a perdu, étourdi dans son regard qui hypnotise. Elle l'a secoué de; néanmoins, une petite partie d'elle était entranced calme. 

Un smirk faible a apparu sur ses lèvres. 

"J'espérais que vous pourriez me diriger à Manoir de Paradis et pourrait dire probablement me qui possède le demeure." 

Elle a hésité avant de répondre, "Mon maître." 

"Votre … le maître?" Ses sourcils tirent skyward, sa voix qui intensifie dans la merveille. "… Comment … particulier c'est pour quelqu'un posséder une dame. Personne est su pour faire que plus sauf …"

"Sauf?" Elle l'a aiguillonné plus pour une réponse. 

"Il'le s rien." Il a répondu rapidement. "Je serai d'alors. Un plaisir … la réunion vous. Espérons que je'll vous voit encore." 

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps pour ouvrir sa bouche, il a tourné loin et marché dignement de dans une allée sombre. 

__

Il'le s un bizarre celui. 

Un squeal a explosé dans le Carré de Ville et, étonné, la fille se s'est tournée. 

Autre females a rassemblé vers et tenu en haut un papier de parchemin qui a déclaré une invitation à une balle de mascarade tenue dans le Conflit de Maître'l'honneur de s. 

__

Que? 

Elle a marché vers le groupe de huddling et écouté soigneusement pour les détails qui pourrait être probablement dit. 

"Il'le s si beau!" Celui d'eux a jailli et a montré son invitation au repos. "Et comment insolite! Aucuns hommes ont invité à cette balle." 

"Peut-être il'le s finalement choisir une maîtresse!" 

Un cliquetis de squeals a résonné du domaine. La jeune jeune fille a tressailli et le dos reculé à sa maison soi-disant, son dos à son maître. Elle a soupiré dans le mécontentement, savoir ce Conflit de Maître avait intentions loin plus des retorses que seulement une simple celébration de divertissement. De plus, pendant ces événements spéciaux, elle a été limitée à sa salle pour les raisons qu'elle ignorait. 

__

Une autre nuit de solitude, Elle a soupiré à se_. Ceci est la vie lamentable que vous habitez, Tifa Lockheart. Et vous'a enfoncé de nouvel avec cela._


End file.
